


Maledictus

by Aeltari



Series: Geralt and Keira [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Some intimacy, Werewolf, decursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: Geralt and Keira visit an Inn and are asked for help by the Innkeeper's wife, who fears for her sister's safety after her husband mysteriously disappears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteWolfWhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfWhispers/gifts).



> This little adventure takes place in the middle of The Wolf and the Rose. It's helpful to have read that story first, in order to understand this alternate universe! This story is a gift to WhiteWolfWhispers, who has been my #1 supporter through all my stories, with loving thanks.

Geralt held Keira close to him as they lay in their bed in the Inn. It was a tiny place, only 4 rooms. The bed was barely large enough for the both of them and it was a chilly evening so Keira went to sleep practically on top of him. Not that he minded one bit. She was warm and soft, and after they had made love gently and quietly, they fell asleep fairly quickly.

The Innkeeper had been slightly suspicious of Geralt, but Keira's sweet and persuasive nature convinced him to rent them a room for the night. She was not thrilled to be on the road again so soon, but it was for Geralt's well being. She told him that she might not leave the Inns on their travels when he went to fight monsters, as she was still not comfortable with the whole battle situation. He had not pressed the issue. As long as he had her to come back to he was content. The witcher was grateful that she was even willing to come along and not remain behind in her mansion in Vizima.

In the morning the two of them sat down to breakfast, and were approached by the Innkeeper's wife.

"Me 'usband doesna know I'm talkin' to ye," she said in low tones. "But I've a situation on me 'ands I could use some 'elp with. It's about me sister in the town yonder." She pointed to her right.

"What's happened?" asked Geralt as he continued to eat. Often these "situations" turned out to be lost livestock or an extramarital affair.

"Well 'er man, 'e's disappeared! Just went off to work one day and wasna seen again. Ever'one's been lookin' for 'im. Not a trace is found! Plus me sister's been actin' oddly now too. Goin' out at night when all good folk needa be in bed!"

This piqued both Keira and Geralt's curiosity. In a world where monsters roamed the wilds, going out after dark alone was a sure way to end up eaten or otherwise murdered. What could possess a woman to do so? On further questioning, the Innkeeper's sister was quite young, and had only been married a year. They hadn't even had any children. It made Keira sad.

"We'll go and check it out, won't we Geralt?" she asked.

He nodded. "Can't promise we will find her, or him, alive. But we'll see."

"Oh bless your 'eart! We can't afford much, but yer room and meals are free and I will gather what I can to pay ye!"

"Just curious," said Geralt. "What makes you think this is a witcher task?"

"All the talk of vampires in the woods! Ain't one to pay much mind to local gossip but the strange things that been 'appenin' as of late make me wonder, it does! Wouldn't want no regular folk risking their necks out there, no offense master witcher," she added.

"None taken," said Geralt.

"Vampires?" asked Keira. "Really?"

"Mmhm" said Geralt. "Taken down a few. Wounds made by silver don't regenerate. Magic ineffective against them. If it's really a vampire type out there. Townsfolk are superstitious."

"What else could have caused that man to disappear? People don't vanish for no reason Geralt."

"Always a reason. Just not always a monster. People run off. Get killed by wild dogs, wolves, each other."

Keira took his hand and they continued walking. "But Mary's sister is going out and acting odd. That's the part that makes me wonder."

"Same. We'll see."

* * *

They reached the village and found it oddly deserted. No children ran around, no villagers going about their chores. It was eerily silent. But there was evidence of life; chimneys burned and animals in pens were eating fresh hay.

"Which house is it?" asked Keira. "They all look the same to me."

"She said it had a green door."

"None of these houses or whatever they are are painted!"

Geralt looked up and down the street then started walking. They came to a house where once, if you used your imagination (or witcher's senses) the door could have been a shade of green. Time had long since worn off any true resemblance of the color but it was the closest they had to Mary's description.

Geralt knocked on the door. Presently there was shuffling within.

"Whose that?" came a small, timid voice.

"Geralt of Rivia. witcher. Your sister sent me."

"Mary? Oh how is she...I miss her so..." The door opened a crack and a young, thin woman peered out. Her dark hair was tied back and her face was filled with sadness. She looked at Geralt, then at Keira.

"Whose she?"

"This is Keira, she's with me," said Geralt.

The door opened slowly and the woman stepped aside. "Me name is Rose," she said. "In case Mary forgot to tell you. She forgets things sometimes."

The house was poorly lit but not as small as Geralt and Keira had thought. A fire burned brightly giving the room a warm feel. A small table was set with a candle and one plate and bowl. Furniture was sparse and utilitarian. There were stairs that obviously led to an upper level.

"I'll set two more plates. I was about to eat. I haven't much but you're welcome to it."

Geralt shook his head. "We ate at the Inn. Please go ahead. We have some questions to ask."

Rose placed a piece of bread and an egg on her plate and poured herself some milk. The dingy greyness of the place made Keira feel depressed. She looked around for some sign of joy but found nothing. There had once been pictures on the walls, but it appeared that Rose had taken them all down.

"Tell me about your husband," said Geralt gently. Rose looked like she would come apart if anyone spoke too harshly or loud.

"He was such a good man. Worked two jobs, to get us a bigger house so we could start a family. Do you have children?" she asked, slowly eating her egg.

"Witchers are sterile," said Geralt. "So are sorceresses like Keira."

Rose looked up, her eyes wide. "You are a mage? So pretty. It must be frightening, in these times."

"Thank you, and yes," replied Keira. "I have to be careful when using my magic around others, as I am never sure how it will be received, even with the decrees of the Empress.”

Rose smiled slightly. "We don't mind it in this village. Our wise woman has some magic in her, not much, but enough to help when needed. We keep that to ourselves however. She's had to hide a time or two in her life."

"You still need to tell us about your husband. Marcus is it?" Asked Keira kindly.

"Yes. He was wonderful to me. He tried so hard. I make me living as a sewing woman and sometimes I wash clothing too. So I didn't see him much on account of his working such long hours, but when we were together it was special. One day though, he came home with an injury to his arm. Said he had been attacked. I took him to Temra, the wise woman, right away. He hadn't seen what had actually attacked him. The wound...it...looked like a bite. Like from a dog. Some of the men went out to hunt any wild dog packs."

"Did they find any?" asked Geralt.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I try not to look at things like that. Marcus got real sick for awhile. Temra had to keep him at her place. Then...he came home and ...and...it was fine."

Geralt's senses told him that there was more to it, but Rose wasn't offering it up.

"And one day he didn't come home."

Rose nodded. "He went off to work and didn't come back."

Keira looked back at Geralt who shook his head slightly. She had felt the same thing he had. Something wasn't quite right.

"Rose," she asked. "Why have you been going out at night?"

She blanched. "W...what do you mean? I...I'm not going anywhere!"

"You need to tell us everything. We're here to help you. We can't do that at all well if you leave things out."

Rose wrung her hands and looked anxious. "I want to find his body," she said, not looking at either of them. "The men, they stopped looking. I...I want to give him a right burial so as he don't come back as a spectre!"

Keira smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. "Ok Rose. We'll go and see what we can find."

She stood up and went back to Geralt and together they walked to the door.

"Can't promise you anything," said Geralt. "Give it our best. Either way."

Outside, Keira stopped him. "Geralt, she still wasn't honest with us. Her voice, something in the way she spoke..."

He nodded. "I know. She's scared. Finding the body isn't her goal. Something else going on. Come on."

Keira could see he was using his witcher's senses to find something, anything.

"Her tracks are faint, but I can still make them out."

Keira followed along behind him. They walked first to one house, then another, then down the lane to another place. It seemed like a typical day for someone who sewed and washed, delivering the goods to the customer.

"Let's try outside of the village," he suggested.

They wound back and forth behind. It seemed like all the tracks were too old to follow and those they did find just seemed to stop.

"You won't like this Keira," said Geralt. "Need to sit and wait for Rose. See where she goes."

"In the dark? At night?"

"Night tends to be dark, yes," he answered.

"Let me guess, we won't be able to have a fire."

"Defeats the purpose of following someone if they know you're there."

Keira gave him a look.

They sat in the underbrush and waited. Far enough from the main road, but close enough for Geralt's inhuman senses to pick up anyone coming. Rose was not a witcher nor a sorceress nor anyone with any training. She would not be stealthy and quiet when she walked.

Night came and the sounds of night beasts unnerved Keira. She tried to be stoic and not pay any attention to it, but her imagination filled in the gaps. She swore something touched her, that something was creeping around them, listening to them, watching them.

Geralt put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Before you ask, your breathing quickens, your heartbeat is faster."

"Cheater," she said.

"Hmph. Cheater. Better than dog. I'm improving."

Keira tilted her head up. Geralt turned to her and kissed her tenderly.

"I don't suppose uhh...getting frisky...out here would appeal to you.." he said.

"Not really," she answered kissing him again. "But it _is_ almost impossible to say no to you."

Geralt suddenly looked up, staring into the darkness. He placed a finger on Keira's lips, and stood up, pulling her with him.

From the gloom they saw a figure appear, wearing a dark cloak and carrying something in a large pack. The pack must have been heavy or the figure weak, as they struggled with it.

"It smells of blood," Geralt whispered.

Keira wrinkled up her nose, glad she didn't have his enhanced senses. He let the figure move off into the trees. He could track them easily enough from a distance without letting them know they were being followed.

"Keira, stay alert. If something happens protect yourself, get away if you can."

"Like hell!" she retorted. "As if I'm going to run off and leave you. You forget, Geralt, that I can do terrible things if I must. And your safety is definitely a must."

"Thought I was giving you a way out," he smirked. "Know how much you love battles."

"I love _you_ ," Keira said. "I won't leave you."

Geralt looked up into the night sky and noticed the moon was almost full. Another day would see that happen.

"It's possible we're dealing with a werewolf," said Geralt. "Not something I want you handling."

"What?" said Keira in a harsh whisper. "Why would you say that?"

"Marcus got bitten by something. Disappeared. Someone carrying something that reeks of blood. Moon is almost full. Seen it before. Let's find out what's going on first. Decide what to do later on."

He gave Keira a quick kiss on her forehead and silently moved off into the forest. His witcher's senses told him which way to go, he could follow the footprints or the smell of the blood. It seemed like a long way to travel into a darkened forest at night, alone. Something greater than fear had to be motivating this individual whether it was Rose or someone else.

Keira tried to walk in Geralt's footsteps but his stride was much larger than hers. She worried about snapping a twig and giving them away. Every now and then Geralt would stop and crouch down, and Keira followed suit.

The figure seemed to vanish, but when they moved forward they came to an area that dipped downwards. Geralt lay down on the edge. A ramshackle cabin lay below, at least that's what the moonlight showed them.

"I think they went inside. I want you to stay here, Keira," he directed. "Need to listen and see if I hear anything. Come to me if anything isn't right up here. Need to remain under cover of darkness."

Keira was too unnerved to lay down on the edge, so she crouched instead, watching Geralt closely. All this talk of monsters. How on earth had life become so unpredictable that she of all people found herself traipsing around in the wilds, at night, wearing boots and brown wool and muslin cloth? What sort of existence had she signed up for? _You could always let him go alone_ , she told herself. That choice never appealed to her, but Keira was aware that once she had their baby, she would not be risking such ventures anymore. She would not risk orphaning their son or daughter.

A sound from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Keira turned quickly and saw a raccoon climb down from a tree and amble off. A moment later another smaller one followed suit. She was getting jumpy, and thought to join Geralt rather than remain alone.

Below her, Geralt crept closer to the cabin. He heard shuffling inside, then voices. A male and female. He recognized Rose immediately. They were not speaking in whispers, being so far from anywhere they didn't feel they had to. This made things easier for him.

"They were very kind to me, Marcus," said Rose. "I want them to help us. They _can_ help us!"

"No!" came Marcus' reply. "You know what witchers do? They kill monsters! _I'm a monster!_ "

"You aren't! Even when you change you're still you! We can't do this forever! It isn't safe for me to keep coming out here like this. What if something attacks me? What if the one that attacked you comes back?"

There was shuffling, thumping and silence for a bit.

"You need to be sure that witcher won't try and kill me," said Marcus. "Or the mage for that matter."

"She's kind! Please let me talk to them again. I'll talk just to her maybe, see what she thinks!"

"If she doesn't agree with you...then what Rosie? They will stalk you to find me. Mary's already gone and told them that you wander off at night."

"Witchers can remove curses Marcus. He's a nice man, he'll do it. Than we can be free. We can move away and do as we planned!"

There were more thuds and scuffles and the smell of blood.

"This has to end Marcus. This...having to kill animals for your food. It's getting harder. The villagers are getting suspicious and setting dogs outside to guard the coops and pens. One day I'll be caught. No, we need to ask for help. I need to talk to the witcher and the mage tomorrow. Say you agree! Please..."

Her voice was entreating, pleading. Marcus growled, a low, threatening sound.

 "I'll need to be chained tomorrow night. The full moon is coming and I can feel the pain beginning."

"You know I'll be back here to do that. Don't I always?" said Rose.

Geralt quietly crept back up the hill to where Keira was.

"Definitely a werewolf," he said.

"I was about to come join you. Forest creatures were making me feel unhinged up here!"

Geralt traced her lips with his finger. "You look beautiful in the moonlight," he said.

"Look at you, all romantic, Geralt of Rivia!" she smiled.

"You bring it out of me," he said.

"So are you going to kill that thing?" she asked.

 "Let's get back to the Inn. Talk there."

* * *

Rose poured the tea in her best cups, which were decent if you didn't mind the faded paint and the small chip in one of them. Geralt had told Keira what he had heard, so he stayed outside the village while she went to talk to Rose, making an excuse for his absence.

"I'm actually glad you came alone milady," said Rose. "I...I've something to ask you."

"Of course, Rose," said Keira gently.

"You travel with a witcher...do you help him kill monsters too?"

"I don't like to use my magic for battle," she answered honestly. "And Geralt prefers I hang back. I _have_ assisted him before, with a wraith."

Rose was intrigued. "You've seen one! I've only ever heard of one, and it terrifies me."

"It was horrifying. I hope you never have to deal with such a thing. Was that what you wanted to ask me? If I slay monsters too?"

Rose shook her head and took a sip of her tea, her hands trembling slightly.

"Do you think all monsters are bad?"

Keira shook her head. "People call trolls monsters and Geralt has met many that he refused to slay. What one calls a monster another may call a friend."

She touched Rose's hand gently. "What is it Rose? I can tell there's something bothering you. Please tell me. Is it about Marcus?"

Rose 's eyes filled with tears and she looked up at Keira, desperation in her eyes.

"I wasn't all the way honest with you yesterday milady," she said. "Marcus...he didn't really disappear. It's what I told everyone. He got bit, by....by something. Now he has the curse on him."

Keira played along as though she didn't understand. "The curse? What curse? So he isn't dead, you know where he is?"

Rose nodded. "He...he changes. Into a monster."

"What kind of monster?"

"Werewolf," whispered Rose. "I can't manage it anymore. Stealing and killing animals to feed him, going through the forest at night! I'm so afraid!"

She hung her head, sobs shaking her small frame. Keira went to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Rose, we need to talk to Geralt. A witcher knows how to break such curses, and if it can be done, he _will_ do it!"

"And...and he won't kill my Marcus?" she hiccuped.

Keira shook her head. "Geralt might be a witcher, but he doesn't kill indiscriminately. If there's a way to save someone he'll do it. I can't promise that Marcus can be cured, but we can try can't we?"

Rose nodded, still hesitant, but Keira stood up and headed to the door before she changed her mind.

"I shall fetch Geralt and he can explain to you what we can do."

Geralt did his best to explain curse removals in simple terms, but poor Rose was overwhelmed by it all. She still didn't fully trust the situation and was very nervous. Keira did her best to cheer her up, but in the end Geralt had to use his Axii sign to calm her.

Keira had never seen a witcher remove a curse before. She expected it wasn't going to be a very nice procedure and she was right. Because it was a full moon, Marcus had transformed completely. He was chained to the wall in the basement of the broken down hut. It would have been easier to travel during the day but it would have been unsafe. The villagers, already suspicious of the stolen and butchered animals they found evidence of and the disappearance of Marcus, were closely watching every stranger who came through, especially if it were a witcher.

Marcus was hostile. He lunged against his chains, snarling and growling, speaking in broken words and barks. He tried to bite Geralt and claw at Keira, who kept her distance with Rose. The poor woman was beside herself, she had chained Marcus before he transformed and had never seen him completely altered. She was horrified and whined and cried.

"Geralt," said Keira. "I think we need to do something." She indicated Rose.

"Go ahead," nodded Geralt.

Keira spoke a few words, and Rose slumped to the ground, asleep. It was the same spell she had used on Geralt long ago.

Seeing his wife collapse, Marcus, or rather what was left of him inside the werewolf, exploded in fury. Geralt couldn't use his swords, and Axii only worked for a moment, so he hit the beast several times to stun it. Keira had never see him fight bare handed before. He was deadly and she was quite impressed.

"Remind me never to anger you," she said.

He looked at her. "I would never raise a hand to you in anger, Keira. Never."

Keira suppressed a smile.

"Now," said Geralt. "Hand me the pouch I gave you earlier."

Keira untied it from her belt and gave it to him. She didn't know what was in it, decursing wasn't something a sorceress did easily, if at all. They left it up to the witchers.

Geralt pulled out a leather thong on which was strung a large fang. Then he removed some oil from a vial and coated a dagger with it. Flinging the dust at Marcus, he said something Keira didn't understand, and used the Igni sign to light it on fire. The werewolf screamed and howled and fell writhing to the ground. Geralt kept repeating the words, and relighting the fire when it died down.

Keira found herself looking away every so often. The screams and the smell of burning fur was overwhelming and was making her nauseous, but she did her best to remain stoic.

Geralt then leaped on the beast and stabbed him in the chest with the dagger. Then he quickly put the thong around its neck.

Slowly, Marcus began to change back to his human self. It was not a pleasant sight and Keira made a mental note not to be around to witness such a decursing again in the future.

"I'm sorry Keira," he said. "Didn't explain how this would go."

"It isn't something I wish to see again anytime soon," she said, swallowing hard.

"Now, we manage his wounds," said Geralt. "Marcus might survive, might not. Can go either way. Wake Rose up. This is her job now."

Keira woke her, and Rose looked around, puzzled. She wrinkled her nose at the stench, but when she saw Marcus lying still on the ground in his normal form, she gave a strangled cry and ran to him.

"Marcus! Oh no...why is he bleeding? Is he dying?"

She looked up in horror at Geralt. The witcher knelt down beside her.

"Lifting a curse is not easy, don't know if he will pull through. Clean his wound out and make sure it _stays_ clean. In a few days you'll know if he lives or dies. Best I can do."

Rose looked devastated. In her mind the decursing was a given, and she had not been able to grasp the concept of chance.

"Rose," said Keira gently. "He won't change back to a werewolf anymore. That part is over. You need to care for him the best you can now. We'll come back in 3 days to see how things are."

Rose was sobbing quietly. "I'll pay you when you come back," she said softly.

"No need," said Geralt. "Take care of Marcus."

He stood and walked back to Keira, taking her hand and leading her upstairs and out of the cabin. The full moon made everything so bright and he gently took her into his arms and held her.

"Sorry for all that," he whispered. "I forget sometimes. You haven't seen such things. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just can't understand how you witchers go about such things so easily."

"Training, experience, learn to shut off the feelings to do the job," answered Geralt honestly.

Dispatching monsters had never been an attractive business.

He kissed her tenderly then smirked. "You ever make love under the full moon?"

"I never paid attention, honestly," she said. "How can you think about making love after what you just did?"

Geralt shrugged. "Told you. I'm used to the work. Doesn't phase me. So...about this full moon?"

Keira laughed lightly. "Let's get away from this depressing cabin first. Far away."

Geralt grabbed her hand and they jogged up the small embankment. They found a small clearing in the wood where the grass was shorter and there were patches of soft lichen. The moon was overhead, bathing everything in a soft light.

Geralt lay Keira back on the lichen and carefully undid her lacings.

"You know Geralt, I can magically remove everything with a touch!" she said sighing with pleasure.

"Mmhm I know. This is more fun."

He kissed each part of her he exposed, but when it was his turn for her to undress him the witcher was overwhelmed with desire and very nearly tore his clothing off in his haste to be inside her.

The moon had begun to set by the time they had finished and set off back to the Inn.

 


End file.
